


Befriending a Cat

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cat!Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Drabble Sequence, Gen, at least metaphorically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Befriending Tony Stark, the Avengers decide, is rather like befriending a cat.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - K2 Cat!Tony





	1. Chapter 1

Befriending Tony Stark, Bruce decides, is rather like befriending a cat.

The man disappears for days at a time –business trips or lab binges – but he always comes wandering back, strolling into Bruce’s lab or the common areas, looking for company and attention.

A bored Tony Stark is dangerous to have around. He starts  _poking_  at things.

Mostly it’s harmless, if disruptive; but if tools and/or electronics are involved… best beware of explosions and black-outs.

So Bruce builds up a collection of Tony-friendly projects to distract him with. And if he finds himself actively seeking his lab partner’s company, well…

* * *

 

Befriending Tony Stark, Steve decides, is rather like befriending a cat.

Or, rather, trying to work with the man is like  _herding_  a cat. He’ll do what he wants when he wants to, and woe betide anyone who tries to make him do otherwise. Steve  _likes_  Tony, but it’s a nightmare working with him.

At his wits end, he finally asks Pepper how she managed so long.

Her answer is simple: Make him think it’s his idea. Stop pushing, and he will cooperate when it matters. Focus on his actions, not his words.

Steve is surprised how smoothly it works. 

* * *

Befriending Tony Stark, Natasha decides, is rather like befriending a cat.

He is wary and aloof and suspicious… but not above being bribed.

Not in the normal way, with money or favours, but with smaller things. By bringing a cup of coffee or a sandwich whenever she visits the workshop, gradually he comes to welcome her intrusion.

And he returns in kind, leaving little presents outside her room.

A jewelled hair clip that can be pulled apart into lockpicks. Her favourite chocolate-coated cherries. Directions to the bolt-hole of a mark that politics had forced SHIELD to release.

It’s… sweet, really.

* * *

Befriending Tony Stark, Clint decides, is rather like befriending a cat.

He’s a great guy to have around, but you never quite know when you’re going to run into one of his boundaries.

One moment they’re happily snarking, and the next his smile turns fake, his words cutting, and he’s making excuses to withdraw. Sometimes Clint can identify the trigger, but often it seems to be nothing, or something that was safe before.

Still, he persists. Learns how to read Tony and when to change the topic. And Tony responds; warning instead of striking, deflecting rather than retreating.

They adapt.

* * *

 Befriending Tony Stark, Thor decides, is rather like befriending a cat.

While often prickly while awake, a sleepy Tony is shameless at seeking affection.

The common lounge is his favourite target. If you are watching a movie, or reading, or sketching, then at any moment a tired Tony might stumble into the room and curl up, half next to, half on top of you.

Sometimes, you find yourself gently scratching his scalp, or running your fingers through his hair, or stroking his back or arm.

And Tony hums in satisfaction, the sound almost a contented purr.

He is  _their_  Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't quite come through in the fic, but Clint's section is based on that thing cats do, lying on their back "rub my belly...but claws!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a last-minute addition to fill out the +1 part of the format.  
> I just suddenly had a mental image of a suit-less Tony standing between the team and the villain of the week, soaking wet and spitting mad, and saying “these are /my/ friends”.

Tony is _pissed_.

He was already having a bad day, before the villain-of-the-week attacked.

Then, he had been separated from his suit. Then, he had been thrown into the river. Then, he gets back to the fight, and the other Avengers have been immobilised, and the villain is _monologuing_  at them.

Tony snaps. With a scream of rage, he throws himself at the villain, clawing at their face with his nails.

In the end, it takes both Thor and Steve physically lifting him to get him off the cowering villain, fighting all the way.

How _dare_ they attack _his_ friends!


End file.
